Things Change
by Yolanda Bush
Summary: this is a teen titans fan fiction revolving around the sudden cancellation of the show after it's episode"thing's change," this story is my view on how they should've conitued on with the series. I heard that season 6 of the show will air sometime in 2013. I'm so excited and so ive been rewatching the show and im really into it again. BB Raven is my ship in TT so its about them.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the mysterious finale to the hit show Teen Titans where we are left guessing. The finale was very vague and left out many details and closure. We have no idea what the whole Terra coming back thing is about and we don't know the fate of the titans or how their battle ends because it was cancelled. I have been hearing rumors that the show is being brought back for a sixth season. Im totally psyched and so im writing a view on how the pilot episode of the new season could be. And how the episode "Things change" could be wrapped up.

Chapter one: Pinching a Nerve

As Beast Boy clicked off his titans cell and ran in the other direction, exiting the school he couldn't help but wonder about Terra. How was she still alive? Who could've reversed the spell? He had no idea what was going on. He wish he could know but as Terra said herself, things change. Maybe it was best that he leave this be. Maybe he should just forget it ever happened and finally move on. Terra was his friend though. His best friend. Maybe they were even more than friends, but that was all over now. She didn't want to be his friend anymore. She wanted to become a different person and forget her past…So be it. He was done with her then. He thought he loved her. That was one thing he couldn't change. He couldn't change the fact that he was heartbroken. He could try to push it out of his mind but it would still be lurking in the back of his unconscious, ready to pop back out whenever it wanted to. That was something that would never change. Why should he care though? He'd gotten over her. He'd cope with the fact that she was gone. But now…Now that he knew she wasn't gone at all it was even harder to deal with. He had four other great friends that he'd known even longer than Terra, friends that he trusted, friends that he loved as well….So why was his mind always wandering back to Terra? What was it about her that separated her from the rest? What made her any different from Raven or Starfire or Robin or Cyborg? Well maybe it was the fact that she was the best of every one of his friends wrapped into one girl. She laughed at his jokes, she was always nice to him, she was caring, she was smart and strong and talented. She was perfect.

Beast Boy approached the building. He could hear the loud noises coming from inside all the way down the block. The familiar sonic boom of Cyborg's blaster, and of Starfire's starbolts and Raven's chant "Azarth Metrion Zinthos" as well as harsh shrieks and loud explosions. He quickly converted into a cheetah and finished off his last 100 meter run at 80 mph as the fast cat. Then he speedily switched into a rhino and used his front horn to break in through the door.

Beast Boy was shocked at what he saw. The monster was on fire. Literally on fire. How was that possible? It was the same one they fought earlier. The one that was like a chameleon, blending into whatever it was in contact with.

Raven flew up to it and began her chant, the black cloud of magic beginning to envelope around her but the monster cut her off before she could follow through with her spell. He reached out and grabbed her in his flaming hand. Raven screamed in pain as the fire burned her body. Then the thing tossed her like she was a toy. Raven flew through the air and crashed into a pile of boxes. As the boxes hid her Beast Boy could see smoke coming from them.

"Raven!" He screamed and ran to her. Beast boy clawed at the boxes trying to remove them all to find Raven. Finally he saw her booted foot. He kept shoveling boxes from the pile until Raven was unburied. Her clothes had been burned and her cape was singed by the fiery monster's grip on her. Her abdomen was now exposed. There was minor burn marks on it. Her arms had taken the worst of it. They had to be third degree burns.

"Raven, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine…G…Go," She murmured.

Beast Boy whipped around, morphing into a giant elephant. He ran up to the White Monster and extended his trunk forward, dousing it with water. The thing instantly took on the form of water now, which was much better than fire.

"Good thinking!" Robin praised from the rope his was holding onto.

"Beast Boy! You've arrived!" Starfire exclaimed immediately from the air where she was hovering, but for the split second she took her eyes off of the huge White Monster and he surged his flexible, elastic-like arms that took the form of any object it absorbed, right into Starfire's gut. She was launched backward from the impact and crashed right into Raven, who'd just taken flight after the deadly blow the monster had struck her with. They were both sent crashing into a nearby wall.

"Quit hurting my friends!" Cyborg yelled angrily and attacked from behind, trying to punch at the mysterious thing. But punching him in his state of water didn't do much damage.

Beast Boy turned into a giant T-rex and raced forward chomping down on White Monster's neck. He spit out the mouthful of the thing's watery neck and then watched as it reformed. What was this guy? The new Plasmus? More like the new and improved Plasmus.

All five of the titans then gathered around each other and watched their enemy. How do they defeat him? Everyone was stumped? Had they met their match?

"How do you stop a non-Newtonian villain?" Raven asked in her usual dreary voice as she levitated in the air next to Star Fire, whom was doing the same.

"I don't know, guess we're going to have to figure it out ourselves."Robin informed, "TITANS GO!"

Then all five worked as a team. Star Fire shot multiple starbolts at him as Robin attacked with his arrangement of gadgets, Cyborg continued to use his sonic cannon while Raven worked her magic and finally Beast Boy changed into a bird and pecked at his head, confusing him. This was enough to send the thing reeling backwards, but he was still standing. And he was still in fighting shape, but something strange happened. He didn't come back and continue to fight. He stepped back and turned around, running straight through the wall.

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy broke through the silence.

"That? How about you? What was up with you today Beast Boy? You kept disappearing on us. I know you think you saw Terra but it was probably someone that just looked a lot like her," Robin turned to his friend to speak. Then he flashed to Raven, changing the subject and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine. It's just a few burns. They'll heal." She confirmed in her emotionless tone.

"NO! It was her! She told me! I followed her around all day and forced the truth out of her…She doesn't want to be our friend anymore. She said she's trying to forget our past. Her past. She wants to start new…Without us involved in her life." Beast Boy informed the team of the happenings between him and Terra, going back to what Robin had said.

"Maybe it's for the best," Raven shrugged underneath her cape that was now blackened and torn to pieces.

"How can you say that?" Beast Boy said, sounding hurt.

"She was a hero in the end Beast Boy, but no matter what she was still a traitor to the team. I loved her the same and I don't hold it against her. She was our friend too. We care about her also. But we have to take care of each other. She's hurt us in the past. Who is to say she wouldn't do the same in the future." Starfire pouted and landed on the ground next to Cyborg, the neon green that takes over her eyes when she uses her powers vanished as her feet came into contact with the concrete flooring.

"Yeah. She was a seriously troubled girl. She'll always remain our friend but maybe for now it's best that we let her live her life normally. Without powers. Without pressure," Cyborg commented.

"They're right Beast Boy. Listen to us. We know what's right." Robin, as the leader, spoke with wisdom.

"The girl tried to drown me in mud. I don't trust her. She should've never been allowed back on our team after the first time. She may have killed Slade but look at how well that ended up. He was brought back to life," Raven said blatantly with a neutral face that was partially covered in the hood of her destroyed cape.

Raven's words pinched a nerve in Beast Boy. The vain in his forehead protruded from anger. He tried to hold in his frustration but Raven had just pushed him too far.

"Yeah and if I recall correctly he was brought back to life because OF YOU. Why should we trust you either then! You were going to let your big scary Dad take over our world and kill us all! Don't you talk about her that way. Don't you ever say a bad thing about her. She was a good person. She was a better person than you are. And she's definitely a better friend than you. She was nice to me, she wanted to be around me, she cared about me, she thought I was funny, she didn't push me away. You push us all away. You act like you aren't a part of this team. You sit in your room and shut the rest of us out. You've got way more problems than see did!"

"You've tried this before Beast Boy. You think your words can hurt me but they won't anymore. I'm not that girl. I'm not the kind of person who cares about what people think of me," Raven fired back, her eyes going black.

"Oh Yeah? Well maybe you'll take this personally!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin knew what was coming but it was too late. There was no stopping him.

"Beast Boy STOP!" Robin screamed and jumped forward, grabbing his shoulder but Beast Boy had already started changing. Suddenly a fearsome green rhino stood before them. Raven looked up in amazement and bewilderment. Her body went numb and she was to shocked to even protect herself from what was coming for her. Beast Boy charged forward, snorting loudly and aiming his horn right at Raven. Raven made an "ugh" as Beast Boy plowed into her angrily. She was sent reeling backward and skidded across the smooth ground. Her hair hung into her face as she fought to get up but was too weak from the pain. Her body trembled as she tried to pull herself off the ground. Her head was turned away from her friends. She didn't want them to see her right now. Raven let her head fall to hide her face. She fought tears.

"Beast Boy! How could you?" Robin inquired with worry.

"I...I just." He stuttered.

"Friends don't hurt friends Beast Boy. Not on purpose atleast," Cyborg stated firmly.

"I didn't mean too!" Beast Boy tried to fight.

"We get that you're angry. Just don't take it out on us." Robin suggested.

"I've had it with this! I'm going home! Alone!" Beast Boy shouted, waving his hands around. He stomped off and then morphed into a bird as he exited the building and took off in flight.

The remaining Titans stood around each other, shocked by their friend's harsh behavior.

"Ra…Raven." Robin said, stepping towards her to comfort her, "I'm sorry. He doesn't mean it. He's just…" As Robin tried to lay his hand on Raven's shoulder's she morphed into her raven form and disappeared through the ground.

The three teen titans left sighed.

"Poor Raven," Starfire cried.

"Agreed. That looked painful," Said Cyborg.

"She's not a bad person. She's not like us. She's different. She's just misunderstood. Beast Boy needs to realize that she's not the fun, happy and cheery kind of person. Her personality is dark yes, but that doesn't make her bad. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. I hate seeing her so sad." Robin explained.

"Me too," Starfire agreed.

"Let's go home. We got a lot to do," Robin announced. "Bad enough that we've got two upset Titans, we still have to find this White Monster and take him down," Robin punched the palm of his left hand and wrinkled his brow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Ouch," Raven winced in pain as Starfire and Robin tended to the burns on her forearms, each wrapping one with a long string of gauze. Raven had reduced the immensely painful third degree burns down by healing herself but even so a slight burn still remained and lingered painfully over her pale grey skin.

"I still can't believe he did that to you," Cyborg threw his opinion out as he stood in front of the three that were seated on the couch.

"It's over now…Besides, maybe I was asking for it. I shouldn't have pushed him by saying all those things," Raven said monotonously.

"What you did was perfectly acceptable. Speaking your mind is allowed, what's not allowed is turning into a giant rhino and head-butting someone in the gut," Robin stated.

All the while Beast Boy stood in the background hiding so that the other teammates wouldn't notice him. He listened in on their conversation, eaves-dropping to learn of the things they'd be saying about him. But Beast Boy underestimated Raven's powers. Just because he was out of plain sight didn't mean she didn't know he was there. She could sense his presence. But she didn't say anything. He was in enough trouble as it is.

"Our green friend has crossed a line." Starfire wept as she finished wrapping the white bandages on Raven's left arm.

"That's right Star. We have to do something to make him understand that what he did is unacceptable in the team and that if it's ever repeated….We'll have no choice but to kick him off the squad. I'm not risking the lives of my fellow mates because he's sensitive about his girl troubles," Robin commented forcefully. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm…Fine. I've healed the worst of my injury. I'm more concerned about Beast Boy," Raven assured.

"What?" The rest of the team said in surprised unison.

"His mind…It's seriously troubled. He has psychological trauma. This whole Terra ordeal isn't just some little thing to Beast Boy. He believes she's real again. But we all know that she is a statue in the middle of that volcano where we left her. I think that his emotions are toying with him and they created this so-called Terra that he thinks he's been seeing." Raven informed of her thoughts.

As Beast Boy crouched in his hiding spot he clenched his fists in anger. He knew they wouldn't believe him. He'd show them that he wasn't crazy and that Terra really was alive again. Somehow.

With that Raven went back to her room, as did Beast boy in a stealthy fashion so that he wouldn't be noticed. He lashed out from his pent up anger and then took a while to calm himself again.

"Raven….Raven I'm sorry." Beast Boy pounded on Raven's bedroom door about an hour after he'd heard her enter the room. "Please open up. I just want to tell you how sorry I am. And how wrong it was for me to do that to you. I was a jerk. I was an idiot. I could've killed you. I acted so stupid. Please….I just want to talk. Can we just talk? I promise I'll make it up to you. I won't tell jokes for a month if that'll make you feel better. I just want this all to be over and behind us. I don't want any of us to fight. We're a family."

Beast Boy held back and listened for an answer from her, but there was only silence.

"C'mon Raven," Beast Boy tried again.

"Go. Away." Raven's muted voice sounded off.

"Raveeeen. Please. I said I was sorry. Just open the door for one second." Beast Boy pounded even harder. As Beast Boy's fist knocked harder on the heavy metal door it quickly opened startling him a bit as Raven's hooded face appeared.

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Beast Boy pleaded.

"I don't want to talk," She stated and then closed the door.

"Wait Raven!" Beast Boy lunged forward trying to stop her, but the closing door got in his way. "Ugh, we can't avoid this forever,"

"I can try!" Raven exclaimed from behind her door and then walked further into her room to meditate and work on blocking out Beast Boy. She wasn't ready yet. Not yet. She needed time to think and time to concentrate.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven meditated in her room silently for the next two hours and when she'd finally cleared her mind and had time to think everything through she started walking down the hallway. She ambled all the way to Beast Boy's room and stopped in his doorway, standing silently while watching him sit on the floor and cuddle a pillow.

"Go away Raven," He muttered under his breath.

"How'd you know it was me? I thought I was the empath," Raven said in return.

"What do you want?" He turned around and threw his pillow on the ground.

"To talk," She answered blatantly.

"I thought you didn't want to talk,"

"I didn't…..Now I do," She replied.

Beast Boy stood up and said, "Yeah well what makes you think that I want to talk to you?"

"Oh don't do this. Yes I yelled at you but I had every right to be mad," Raven shouted.

"You're right. I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?" He lightened.

"Terra,"

Beat Boy got frustrated again and rolled his eyes, "It's done. Over with. She's gone,"

"If you believe that this girl you saw was her then I believe you. I don't know why I couldn't sense her presence but I still believe,"

"No you don't. I heard you tell Robin that I was loony," Beast Boy fired back.

"I want to believe you. And I'll help you. You're my friend **Beast** Boy. I care about you," Raven said sweetly.

She stepped into his room and put her hood up while looking around the room.

"Sorry I would've tidied up if I knew I'd be having guests,"

"No. It's fine. I just….I don't go in anyone else's room much." Raven stated.

"Well I don't go in your room much."

Raven stepped even closer and leaned against Beast Boy's desk. "I know that I'm not Terra. I could never be like her. She was very open…Friendly…Pleasant….Fun. I'm just not like her."

"I don't think any of us would know what to do if you acted like Terra. You're your own person Raven. Don't let anyone else change you," Beast Boy answered with an air of kindness and understanding.

"Thanks for understanding," Raven smiled while blushing. "I feel the same way with you. Don't ever let my snarky remarks keep you from telling your silly jokes,"

"Do you forgive me?" Beast Boy asked with puppy dog eyes,

Raven grinned, "Yeah,"

"Sweet!" He exclaimed and held out his fist. "Come on don't leave me hangin'!"

Raven pulled her hand out form under her cloak and pounded his fist.

Beast Boy was about to put his hands up and cheer for getting Raven to fist-pound him but before he could she had made a surprising, mind-blowing move. She'd jumped forward, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Beast Boy was so shocked that he had his eyes opened staring at her in disbelieve the entire time.

"Whoa! Raven I think I hit your head a little too hard! What was that for?"

"….Just reminding you that Terra isn't the only girl out there for you," Raven smirked and then put her hood back up and left.


End file.
